Consolidation of Power
Requirements *Must be level 9 of one Ascension class to start the quest * Steps #''Find someone who might understand the Void runes of the spell'' #*Talk with The Duality in The Duality's Vigilant Sanctum #*Note: if there are two "Vigilant Sanctum" zones, you want the second one. In the correct instance, The Duality is on the lower level, not above where he usually is. #''Find an ethereal catalyst'' #*Kill the final named in Kaesora: Xalgozian Stronghold (Heroic) #*The catalyst is in the chest -- it's a 100% drop rate, but only 1 item per chest #Speak with The Duality in The Duality's Vigilant Sanctum #*The Duality will begin to cast a spell. Once he is finished casting, finish the conversation to update the quest #Find a place that is suffused with ancient planar energies within Arcanna'se Spire: zone into (do not CoV) Arcanna'se Spire: Forgotten Sanctum (Solo) or (Heroic) - a cleared zone works #Plunge the empowered weapon into Magic's Flight: click altar in the southwest to be zoned in to a special instance A Planar Fragment #Kill class specific mob Your Conflicted Persona by using class specific skills #*Coercer: use dispel when he reflect's on mainmob (be careful with damage); you can not interrupt him, when he's casting; charm one of the adds; target him directly for the whole fight and damage the adds with AOES to make him damageable. If you target the adds directly the main name doesn't take any damage. #*Illusionist: Mezz adds, dispel doppelgaenger, cure and interrupt. The fight is simple. Keep the adds mezzed and burn down the doppelganger. Avoid or turn off anything that will break mez, like AEs, AOEs, and maybe autoattack. Use the single target mez on all the adds. Then burn down the doppelganger. When mez wears off on the adds, rinse and repeat. #*Warlock: Talk to your doppelganger, Rift the add's, ascension your doppelganger. #*Wizard: start with dispel on mainmob (otherwise dmg immune), as soon as the adds (6 sets?) appear, ae damage to kill them, then kill mainmob with an ascension #*Necromancer: There will be three large sludges once the encounter begins. Send your pet on one of the sludges, and use AOE to kill your doppleganger. Do not target the doppleganger directly. If you see a message that says your pet is attacking the wrong sludge, switch to a different sludge a repeat the steps above. #*Conjurer: Dispel on main mob, send your pet in on whichever sludge Planar Armor has been shifted to. AoE on main mob. Dispel on main mob, will often move which sludge has Armor. Leaving your pet on the same (even correct) one too long is an auto-death. #Retrieve the planar empowered weapon from the statue in Arcanna'se Spire - Zone out of Planar Fragment and click altar again Rewards * *Fabled Epic Weapon 2.0 **Coercer ***The Awakened Eye of the Siren ***Mastermind (Apprentice Version of the Spell) ***Charged Warding (Apprentice Version of the Spell) **Conjuror ***The Awakened Elemental Dominance ***Conflagration (Apprentice Version of the Spell) ***Planeswalker (Apprentice Version of the Spell) **Necromancer ***The Awakened Vazaelle, the Mad ***Reap (Apprentice Version of the Spell) ***Reaper (Apprentice Version of the Spell) **Illusionist ***The Awakened Mirage Star ***Chronal Mastery (Apprentice Version of the Spell) ***Timelord (Apprentice Version of the Spell) **Warlock ***The Awakened Death's Grip ***Draw from the Void (Apprentice Version of the Spell) ***Void Mastery (Apprentice Version of the Spell) **Wizard ***The Awakened Dragon's Marrow ***Fury of the Magus (Apprentice Version of the Spell) ***Magistratus (Apprentice Version of the Spell)